State of the art computer vision systems and methods and state of the art associative processing methods are described in the following publications, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference:
C. C. Foster, "Content addressable parallel processors", Van Nostrand Reinhold Co., 1976, chs.2 and 5,
S. Ruhman, I. Scherson, "Associative processor for tomographic image reconstruction", Proc. Medcomp 82 (1982 IEEE Comp Soc. Int. Conf. on Medical Comp. Sc./Computational Medicine ), pp. 353-358,
C. Weems, E. Riseman, A. Hanson, A. Rosenfeld, "IU parallel processing benchmark", Proc. Comp. Vision & Pattern Recogn., pp. 673-688, 1988,
I. Scherson, "Multioperand associative processing and application to tomography and computer graphics", Ph.D. Thesis, Computer Science, Weizman Institute of Science, 1983,
Canny J., "Computational approach to edge detection", IEEE Trans. on Pattern Analysis and Machine Int., November 1986, pp. 679-698, and
Sha'ashua, A. and S. Ullman, "Structural saliency: the detection of global salient structures using a local connected network", Proc. ICCV Conf., pp, 321-327, Florida, 1988, and
Akerib, A. J. and Shmil Ruhman, "Associative contour processing", MVP 1990 IAPR Workshop on Machine Vision Applications, Nov. 28-30, 1990, Tokyo.
Image processing techniques and other subject matter useful for associative signal processing are described in the following references: